(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing package for elongated strands, such as cord, thread or yarn, wound on a spool. The invention also relates to a blank for such a dispensing package.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide such dispensing packages as shown, for example, in Canadian Pat. No. 116,272, Greene et al, issued Jan. 26, 1909; Canadian Pat. No. 271,115, McDougall, issued May 31, 1972; Canadian Pat. No. 601,354, Ruiz, issued July 12, 1960; Canadian Pat. No. 626,871, Zackheim, issued Sept. 5, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,311, Kirsch, issued May 26, 1936; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,025, issued Nov. 8, 1966.